Decidir
We all make our own definitions of life. But what one definition could we all share in common? Biologists have an answer. They say that “life is irritable”. A living thing is defined as an entity that is impacted by the environment’s stress, and then makes a purposeful response to that stress”. This implies that a decision has been made. Therefore, the only thing that all living things have in common is that they make decisions. Even a tree makes a crude kind of decision in response to the environment—its branches grow toward sunlight, NOT toward shade. A frog makes a decision to hop away from a predator. But rocks do not make decisions. When stressed by the environment, they only sit there. Which struck me. The Rat in our character, in being passive, is a little less than alive. Which means that when we humans are passive, we are not fully living. Deep in the indecision of depression and substance abuse, a person will tell you that they feel a “little bit dead, not fully alive”. Now you know why. It is simply because they have stopped making decisions, like the Rat, and instead have started to let the world (or the drug) make decisions FOR them. Don’t be a Rat. Quit the Rat Race today, by making some decisions. THAT is your best starting point out of a problem. Take action, even if it simply means reading the rest of this book. - MindOS. Dr. Paul Dobransky Todos creamos nuestras propias definiciones de la vida. Pero qué definición única podemos compartir en común? Los biólogos tienen una respuesta. Dicen que "la vida es irritable". "Una cosa viva es definida como una entidad que es impactada por las pruebas/tensión (stress) del ambiente, y luego responde con propósito a esa prueba". Esto implica que una decisión tiene que realizarse. Por ende, lo único que todas las cosas vivas tienen en común es que deben tomar decisiones. Incluso un árbol toma decisiones crudas en respuesta del ambiente -- sus ramas crecen hacia la luz, NO hacia la sombra. Una rana toma la decisión de saltar lejos de un depredador. Pero las rocas no toman decisiones. Cuando el ambiente las pone a prueba, solo se quedan ahí. Lo que me hace pensar. La Rata en nuestro personaje, está un poco menos viva. Lo que significa que cuando nosotros los humanos somos pasivos, no estamos viviendo completamente. Profundo en la indecisión de la depresión y el abuso de substancias, las personas te dirán que se sienten "un poco muertas, no completamente vivas". Ahora sabes por qué. Es simplemente porque han dejado de tomar decisiones, como la Rata, y en cambio han dejado que el mundo (o la droga) tome las decisiones POR ellos. No seas una Rata. Deja la Carrera de Ratas*1, tomando decisiones. ESE es tu mejor punto de partida para salir de un problema. Toma acción, incluso si simplemente significa leer el resto de este libro. - MindOS. Dr. Paul Dobransky *1 Carrera de ratas es una expresión norteamericana para referirse a una competencia feroz pero que ADEMÁS es completamente inútil, infructífera y artificial. Puede compararse con otras expresiones españolas y latinas como "carrera de codazos" o "nido de vívoras" pero no hace énfasis en lo inútil de la situación, que es importante en este contexto.